1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method that may allocate channels with respect to traffic streams during communication via a wireless local area network (LAN), and more particularly, to a system and method that may simultaneously request channel allocation with respect to various types of traffic and may receive allocated channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional wireless local area network (LAN) standard, a channel is allocated based on a Quality of Service (QoS) of traffic. The conventional wireless local area network (LAN) performs a conventional channel allocation process for each traffic stream, that is, an ADD Traffic Stream process, to allocate a channel with respect to each traffic stream. In a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) application or an unequal error protection (UEP) application, multiple traffic streams may exist in a single session. For example, HDMI may be constituted by an audio stream, a control stream, and a video stream. UEP may be classified as most significant bit (MSB) data and least significant bit (LSB) data. According to the conventional channel allocation method that allocates a channel for each of the streams included in the single session, several streams may receive allocated channels among related streams that are related to each other. When at least one of the related streams does not receive an allocated channel, a service may not be performed. Also, user priorities with respect to each stream are different from each other and thus, the streams are to be completely allocated. However, the conventional standard does not provide the described method. When a channel allocation is sequentially negotiated for each of the streams included in the single session, a stream that does not receive an allocated channel may exist. Even through the stream receives the allocated channel, the allocated channel may not be appropriate for a corresponding user priority.